Mirame
by Tephiy'sRareWorld
Summary: Rosalie esta cansada de ser invisible para Emmett y é esta cansado de ignorarla.  Deberías armarle un show – bromeo Alice y yo suspire/Si, tal vez se dignaría a mirarme – apoye mi frente en la fría mesa y cerré los ojos.


**MIRAME**

**Lunes**

Bufé exasperada mientras me escondía entre las sombras de la cafetería. Apoyé mi cabeza en la pared y cerré los ojos. Rememore los pasados meses e hice una mueca.

Ya se cumplían 5 meses que me había mudado, y 3 desde que había comenzado el instituto. Desde muy pequeña estaba acostumbrada a atraer las miradas de todos. Pero nunca lo había deseado con tanto fervor.

Al otro lado de la cafetería se encontraba mi perdición. Emmett Cullen. Suspire recorriendo de nuevo su majestuoso cuerpo. Hoy tenía una camiseta de algodón gris y unos jeans ajustado con botas blancas. Simplemente magnifico. Sonreía mostrando sus hoyuelos. Me enderece y camine hacia él. Hacia él y nuestro grupo de amigos.

Hola – salude a todos. Bella y Alice me devolvieron es saludo con un beso en la mejilla. Edward y Jasper me sonrieron. Pero Emmett ni siquiera volteo a mirarme. Bella se dio cuenta y me regalo una media sonrisa. Negué imperceptiblemente con la cabeza haciéndole entender que estaba bien. Aunque por dentro solo quería explotar.

Los veo más tarde – me maraville de nuevo con su voz y como pasaba usualmente se iba pocos minutos después que yo apareciera. Me mordí la lengua para no decir nada estúpido.

.

.

.

.

.

**Martes**

Estaba trotando alrededor del campo de futbol en clase de gimnasia tratando de no caer. Por lo general contaba con bastante gracia pero como siempre solo una cola ocupaba mi mente en estos momentos. Emmett. Compartíamos gimnasia y mientras yo trataba de no caer el exponía su sudoroso pecho frente a mi sin siquiera notar el efecto que provocaba en mi.

Pueden descansar – grito el entrenador y apenas lo escuche. Sin hacer caso seguí trotando cada vez más rápido hasta terminar corriendo. Liberándome de toda la tensión que se apoderaba de mi. A lo lejos vi como Emmett y otros chicos se acercaban en un círculo. Respire profundo y pare volteando a otro lado tratando de ignorar su presencia.

¡Rosalie! – voltee y vi que Félix me hacía señas. Sonreí. El era parte del grupo de Emmett. Me acerque a ellos.

Qué pasa? – no despegue mi vista de Emmett y contuve una maldición. Estaba bastante entretenido hablando con Mike newton como para prestarme atención.

El viernes hare una fiesta en mi casa, quieres venir? – pregunto entusiasmada. Un mes antes me había confesado que le gustado, pero le había dejado claro que no estaba interesada y que podíamos ser amigos. Pensé que la frase era bastante cliché pero al parecer era de fácil olvido. Al día siguiente todo era normal entre nosotros.

Quienes irán? – pregunte como si nada aun sin despegar mi vista de Emmett. Félix me sonrió siguiendo mi mirada.

Los chicos, Edward, Jasper, Mike, james, Demetria, Jacob, Paul, quil, Sam y el resto del equipo. También estarán bella Alice, y el equipo de animadoras – fruncí un poco el ceño – y por supuesto Emmett – lo fulmine con la mirada pero asentí.

Por supuesto. Iré – conteste. Su sonrisa se hizo aun más grande.

Genial - salto.

Nos vemos luego – me despedí. Me di la media vuelta y mientras caminaba escuche los silbidos de los chicos, solo reí. Me gustaba hacerme la ilusión de que él era uno de ellos.

.

.

.

.

.

**Miércoles**

Estaba en el centro comercial de junto a bella y Alice buscando la ropa que llevaríamos el sábado.

Porque no se lo dices directamente – escuche a bella y chasquee la lengua.

No sería yo – respondí con una mueca – sabes que me gusta exageras, soy bastante dramática – las 3 reímos.

Pues a este punto yo también estaría bastante cansada – suspiro Alice – pensé que exagerabas pero literalmente es como si no existieras para él. Casi parece que lo hace a propósito – yo gruñí.

Lo sé. Es exasperante – llegamos a una tienda y entramos.

Que tal esta? – pregunto bella señalando una blusa azul con una cinta negra bajo el busto. Subí mis pulgares .

Salir con nosotras te está ayudando con tu sentido de la moda – brome Alice y recibió una mirada asesina por parte de bella.

Como vas tú con Edward? – pregunte y bella frunció el ceño.

Soy su mejor amiga – hizo una mueca con los labios. Yo la imite – y Jasper que tal? – ambas miramos esperanzadas a Alice.

Solo le doy clases de matemática – bufo mientras tomaba un vestido corto blanco – aparte de ni siquiera notarme las matemáticas no le entran ni a martillazos – todas reímos y nos dirigimos a los probadores.

Nos decidimos por tres conjuntos y pagamos antes de dirigirnos al estacionamiento. Nos montamos en mi auto y tomamos rumbo a casa.

.

.

.

.

.

**Jueves **

Caminaba presurosa por los pasillos. Iba tarde para la clase de cálculo y todo por quedarme hablando con las chicas. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta estábamos solas en la cafetería. Iba maldiciendo una y otra vez por lo bajo antes de estrellarme contra una pared.

Maldita sea – gruñí ante el dolor en mi trasero, vi mis libros en el piso y bufe – genial. Simplemente genial.

Lo siento, estas bien? – me congele ante esa voz. Alce mi vista para cerciorarme que no era una mala pasada de mi cerebro a causa de alguna contusión y contuve en aliento al ver que en efecto era Emmett quien me hablaba, a mí. Me miro extrañado y carraspee.

Si, fue mi culpa – estire mi brazo para recoger mi cuaderno y nuestras manos se cruzaron. Sentí como si hubiere metido mis dedos en un tomacorriente. Actué como si no pasara nada a pesar de sentir el corazón latiéndome en los oídos.

Déjame ayudarte – recogió mis cosas con una mano y con la otra me ayudo a levantarme.

Gracias – tome mis cosas de sus manos y cuando sonrió contuve un suspiro.

No hay de qué. Solo ten más cuidado – sin más se dio la vuelta y se marcho. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de librarme de mi aturdimiento sin éxito alguno y fui entre nubes hasta mi clase.

Señorita Hale. Nos hora con su presencia – note su tono sarcástico pero lo pase por alto.

Lo siento – murmure y me dirigí a mi asiento rememorando durante toda la clase la sonrisa que Emmett me había dirigido a _mí_.

.

.

.

.

.

**Viernes**

El día anterior trate de cruzarme en el camino de Emmett cada que tenía la oportunidad pero todo volvía a ser como siempre y me encontraba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Hoy me había sentado lo más lejos posible de él, junto a bella y Alice, mientras lo miraba fijamente e imaginaba en mi gelatina era su rostro. Ya lo había apuñaleado 43 veces con mi tenedor.

Me estas recordando a un toro – bromeo bella y la mire con una ceja alzada – es la 7ma vez que te oigo resoplar – se explico.

Y yo ya solo veo puré de gelatina – rio Alice pero la ignore. Volví a fijar mi vista en el. La razón de mis dolores de cabeza. Emmett.

No lo entiendo. Simplemente no lo hago – aparte de un manotazo mi gelatina y me recosté en el asiento - parece notar a cada ser viviente en este lugar a excepción de mi – tape mi rostro y retuve las ganas de llorar. Estaba demasiado molesta.

Debes hacer algo. Pronto – bella acaricio mi espalda tratando de relajarme y me traje mi coraje recordando que ellas no tenían la culpa.

Lo sé – suspire.

Deberías armarle un show – bromeo Alice y yo suspire.

Si, tal vez se dignaría a mirarme – apoye mi frente en la fría mesa y cerré los ojos esperando a que pasara el almuerzo.

El resto del día simplemente paso sin que me diera cuenta. Estaba deprimida y no notaba lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Nunca había suspirado tanto en toda mi vida. Apenas y recordaba cómo había llegado a mi casa y en un tramo borroso como había llegado hasta mi cama pero allí estaba. Acostada sobre mis suaves sabanas observando el techo. Como si la respuesta a todos mis problemas fuera a brotar en cualquier momento.

Cuando dieron la 7 me metí a la ducha y tome mi tiempo para relajarme. Salí y me envolví en una toalla. Me mire al espejo por largo tiempo antes de girarme a mi closet. Me coloqué mi ropa interior roja de encaje y saque de las bolsas mi ropa nueva.

Me coloque una blusa de un solo hombro con cierre a medio lado roja y una falda deja con bolados que llegaba un poco más arriba de medio muslo. Me coloque los zapatos de plataforma abierta de fina gamuza y me maquille ligeramente.

Subí a mi auto y me dirigí a la casa de Félix que quedaba a 20 minutos de la mía. 1 cuadra antes de llegar y se oía la música a todo volumen, sonreí negando con la cabeza. Aparque junto a los demás autos antes de bajarme. Salude a todos con los que me encontraba y recibía con una sonrisa los halagos hacia mi persona. Entre a la casa y la música era aun mas atronadora. Gire hacia la sala y reí al ver la pequeña tarima. A lo lejos vi a bella y a Alice. Me encamine hacia ella.

Se ven geniales – las elogie. Bella tenía un pantalón tubito negro y la blusa con escote profundo azul que se ajustaba a su cintura con un cinturón grueso. Usaba unos zapatos de tacón negros. Alice tenía el vestido verde tiro grueso escote profundo que se ajustaba a sus curvas hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodilla.

Tu también – sonrieron las dos. Y por sus mejillas sonrosadas adivine que ya habían comenzado a ingerir alcohol.

Quieres? – pregunto bella ofreciéndome un vaso y lo recibí con agrado.

Ya habían pasado 3 horas y si era sincera conmigo misma me encontraba bastante borracha pero no me importaba. Sentí un Deja vu al encontrarme en una esquina de la sala observando a Emmett al otro lado de esta. El vaso en mi mano había quedado destrozado.

El se encontraba sonriendo y divirtiéndose con la mitad del grupo de admiradoras. La sangre me hervía a fuego lento mientras ellas lo tocaban coquetamente y el solo sonreía. Encaje mis uñas en la palma de mi mano y arroje el dañado vaso de plástico y tome con una mano la botella de vodka que antes había agarrado.

"_Deberías armarle un show" _

Las palabras de Alice retumbaron en mi cabeza y sonreí. Olvide que era una broma y mi ebria mente comenzó a maquinar. Me acerque a paso apresurado hasta bella.

Necesito que me hagas un favor – al principio me miro sorprendida pero luego soltó unas risitas. Le dije lo que debía hacer y solo asintió. Con una sonrisa me dirigí al DJ. Que el show comience.

Emmett POV

Hacia bastante rato que había perdido a Rosalie de mi vista. Me encontraba con las animadoras mientras me hacían propuestas indecentes sin pudor alguno pero mi mente solo se concentraba en buscarla.

Me había tratado de negar a mi mismo la atracción que sentía hacia ella. Pero se me agotaban las fuerzas. El año anterior probablemente me estuviera acostando con alguna de las chicas que se me estaban insinuando en ese momento, si no con todas. Pero ya no era el mismo. No desde que había posado mi mirada en esos ojos cobalto tan intensos que me habían robado el aliento.

Todo lo que sentía era nuevo y simplemente no podía aceptarlo. Me negaba a aceptarlo. El día anterior cuando habíamos chocado casi lo pierdo. Casi echo a la basura 3 meses fingiendo ignorarla. Casi me había echado sobre ella para probar sus hermosos labios que hacia tanto me llamaban.

Desde la primera vez que nos cruzamos me tenía que ir para poder controlarme y cada que se hacía más difícil. Se había unido justo a mi grupo de amigos lo que nos hacia asar mucho tiempo juntos. Tiempo en el que yo fingía no verla. Cada vez era más difícil controlar los celos que me carcomían la piel cuando otro la miraba con es descaro y la seguridad que yo no me permitía.

Suspire pero un toque en mi hombro llamo mi atención. Puse de nuevo mi sonrisa en su lugar para rechazar una nueva propuesta. Me sorprende cuando me encontré con bella. Se encontraba hermosa pero también bastante borracha.

Que pasa bells? – pregunté extrañado. Soltó unas risitas y me extendió un papel.

Te mandan esto – lo tome extrañado y ella desapareció. Mis fosas nasales se dilataron al captar el olor de Rosalie. Su olor a vainilla que me había perseguido desde que había quedado impregnado en mi camisa desde el choque en el pasilla. Abrí la nota presuroso y solo había una palabra.

_Mírame_

Eleve mi vista y la busque desesperado por todos lados. No la veía en ningún lado. Sin importarme la cortesía deje a las chicas hablando solas y me abrí paso entre las personas y llegues hasta pocos metros de la tarima cuando todas las luces se apagaron. Me quede congelado. Sin ninguna razón mi corazón comenzó a latir y mi estomago dio un vuelco.

Todas las luces de colores alumbraron la tarima y en ella emergió una silueta. Pare de respirar. Los colores se apagaron y la luz parpadeante blanca hacia parecer todo en cámara lenta. Los acordes de una guitarra eléctrica comenzaron a sonar y sentí que se me paraba en corazón cuando el rostro de Rosalie se rebeló. Me miraba directamente a los ojos y quedo frente a mi cuando la letra comenzó.

**Ya no sé ni que hacer para que te fijes**

**Me aparezco donde estés para que me mires**

**Me muero por ti y tú ni me ves**

**Me va enloquecer tu forma de ser**

**Y no me ves**

Comenzó a moverse sensualmente y yo sentía un nudo en la garganta. En mundo desapareció a mí alrededor y no podía despegar mi vista de ella. Se alejo de mí y luego bajo suavemente hasta llevar al suelo. Su cabello resplandecía y de pronto todo olía a vainilla.

**Mírame**

**Mírame**

**¿Qué no ves?**

**Traigo a otros al revés pero tú ni me ves**

**Mírame**

**Mírame**

**¿Qué no ves?**

**Que me tienes a tus pies**

**Por favor mírame**

**Tan solo mírame.**

Contuve la respiración cuando se acerco más a mí y paso sus manos agresivamente por su cuerpo. Junto al ritmo de la música. Sacudió su cabeza y sus labios quedaron entre abiertos. Cada vez me faltaba más la respiración. Sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos y automáticamente di un paso hacia delante.

**Tus amigos me gane ¿y de que me sirve?**

**Soy más dulce que la miel y con otras ríes.**

**Me va a enloquecer tu forma de ser**

**Me muero por ti y tú ni me ves**

**No sé qué hacer**

Preste un poco de atención a las letras y sonreí un poco. Sentía como si ella me hablara y el magnetismo en mi cuerpo se intensifico. Todo yo clamaba por ella. Sentía a mi piel tratar de desprenderse de mi cuerpo para llegar a su lado. Mis manos picaban con ganas de acariciar sus largas piernas visibles. Mordí mi labio y seguí observando.

**Mírame**

**Mírame**

**¿Qué no ves?**

**Traigo a otros al revés pero tú ni me ves**

**Mírame**

**Mírame**

**¿Qué no ves?**

**Que me tienes a tus pies**

**Por favor mírame**

**Tan solo mírame.**

**(Te quiero, te quiero)**

**Tan solo mírame**

**(Contigo me veo)**

**Tan solo mírame**

**(Perderte no puedo)**

**Tan solo mírame**

**(Conmigo te quiero)**

Observe incrédulo como llevaba su mano debajo de su brazo y bajaba el cierre de su camisa. Estaba congelado en mi sitio cuando se deshizo de ella y solo pude ver encaje rojo. Me acerque más a ella. Mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que no era el único mirando. Algo rugió en mi interior y regrese mi vista de nuevo a ella.

**Darme tu amor sería mejor**

**Así sin ti me siento morir**

**Y no sé qué hacer**

**Y no me ves**

Me miro con dolor en los ojos y me sentí la peor persona del mundo. Llevo sus manos a un costado de la falda y fue como si volviera a la vida. Sin siquiera darme cuenta me encontraba junto a ella y detuve sus manos. Las cubrí con las mías y la mire a los ojos. Sus manos se tensaron pero no moví las mías. Sin darle tiempo de nada la envolví en mis brazos, la sentí estremecerse en mis brazos y yo suspire. Su piel estaba fría. Alce su cabeza y nos encontramos a pocos centímetros. Decidí no resistirme. Sintiéndola en cada parte de mi cuerpo estampe nuestros labios en un beso anhelado y voraz. La me detuve y la estreche mas contra mi cuando la sentí devolvérmelo. Nuestras respiraciones se entremezclaron y solo escuchaba la música de fondo.

**Mírame**

**Mírame**

**¿Qué no ves?**

**Traigo a otros al revés pero tú ni me ves**

**Mírame**

**Mírame**

**¿Qué no ves?**

**Que me tienes a tus pies**

**Por favor mírame**

**Tan solo mírame.**

**(Te quiero, te quiero)**

**Tan solo mírame**

**(Contigo me veo)**

**Tan solo mírame**

**(Perderte no puedo)**

**Tan solo mírame**

**(Conmigo te quiero)**

Quite mi chaqueta y la cubrí con ella. La tomé en mis brazos y sin pensar la lleve conmigo. Corrí como si el diablo me persiguiera y llegue en poco tiempo. A mi espalda dejaba los agresivos acordes y los furiosos golpes de batería. La brisa choco contra mi cara y en menos tiempo llegue a mi auto.

Rosalie no decía nada y la subí al asiento del pasajero y salte al del conductor. Sin saber realmente a donde iba comencé a maneja y paré. La mire un momento y ella suspire.

En que estabas pensando? – fruncí el ceño y miro por la ventana tratando de aclarar mi mente.

Mírame – su voz me desconcertó y voltee rápidamente. En medo segundo estaba sobre mí con sus labios a milímetros de los míos. Contuve la respiración.

No te importa lo que pensaran de ti? – cuestione tratando de hacerla ver lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

La mayoría esa tan borrachos que no recordaran nada – sonrió acercándose mas

Yo lo recordare – dije convencido rememorado sus movimientos grabados a fuego en mi memoria.

Eso esperaba – trague en seco y conecte mis ojos con los de ellas.

Tú lo recordaras? – ahora fui yo quien me acerque.

No habría forma en este mundo de que yo lo olvidara – susurro y no aguante más.

Nos besamos salvajemente mientras nuestras respiraciones se hacían cada vez más erráticas. Sentía cada poro abrirse ande su toque. Recorrí sus caderas. Sus costados. Tome su cabello y la acerque más a mí. Sus manos recorrieron mi pecho y tomaron en un puño mi camisa. Se impulso más contra mí elevándose unos centímetros haciéndome levantar el rostro para continuar besándola.

Suspiro en mis labios y saboree su aliento. Su mano buscaba algo y cuando el asiento cayó totalmente horizontal ambos sonreímos. Se aferro aun más a mí apretando sus muslos y pude sentir como se froto suavemente contra mí.

Le quite mi chaqueta y de nuevo vi su sujetador rojo de encaje. Se aparto el cabello del rostro y vi sus sienes ligeramente húmedas. Mordí y bese su mandíbula sintiéndola temblar en mis brazos. Me hizo levantar mis brazos y me quito la camisa. Sonrió y no pude evitar alzar una ceja. Me volvió a besar y ronroneo haciendo que le me erizaran los vellos del cuerpo.

Lleve mis manos a su espalda y desabroche su sujetador. Nos miramos un momento y ella mordió su labio asintiendo. Bajando la velocidad acaricie su espalda suavemente y deslicé poco a poco los tirantes por sus brazos hasta que este cayo. Me maraville con sus firmes pechos y pese cada uno. Sin poderme contener mordí sus pezones y ella soltó un gritito.

Rosalie POV

Sentía estar soñando pero cada estremecimiento me hacía saber que era real. Emmett me estaba acariciando y me besaba como ni siquiera hacia soñado que alguien podría hacerlo. Recorrió con su lengua el valle de mis senos y suspire. Tomo mis pechos con sus manos y los apretó suavemente.

Puse mis manos a los costados de su cabeza y me recosté en su pecho aplastándolo contra el mío. Nuestras narices se tocaban y me beso dulcemente. Me tomo de las caderas y las alcé un poco y deslizo mis bragas por mis piernas. Mentí su miembro a través del jean y gemí. Lleve mi mano hasta su cinturón y lo desabroche al igual que el botón y deslicé la cremallera. Metí mi mano y apreté su gruesa longitud. Un gruñido gutural salió de su garganta y mordí mi labio.

Alzo sus caderas y baje sus pantalones. Todo sin haber despegado nuestras narices. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos. Estaban oscuros y me miraban con hambre y pasión. Me sentí absorbida por su mirada y me estremecí. Sentí su cálido miembro chocar contra mi muslo y sonreí. Me devolvió la sonrisa y acaricio mi rostro. Incline mi mejilla hacia él.

Eres hermosa – sentí mis ojos humedecerse y la lujuria, aunque seguía presente, fuera reemplazada por ternura. Sentí que me elevaba y lo próximo que supe era que me encontraba debajo de él sintiendo su calidez cobijarme. Me sonrió y se posiciono en mi entrada. Cerré los ojos y suspire. Sentí sus labios de nuevo en los míos y sonreí.

Solté un grito de placer cuando lo sentí llenarme completamente. Retrocedió un poco y volvió a entrar haciéndome saltar y volver a gritar. Repitió el proceso y contrajo mis músculos haciéndolo sisear. Dio una nueva estocada y lo bese mientras seguía el ritmo. El sudor corría por mis sienes y mi frente. Apreté aun mas mi agarre en su cadera con mis pernas y el aceleró aun mas.

Cada vez lo hacía más rápido y más duro haciéndome pensar que en cualquier momento me iba a romper pero no podía estar más fascinada. Volví a gritar sabiendo que nadie escucharía. Mi respiración cada vez era más superficial y sabía que estaba cerca. Lo sentía palpitar dentro de mí así que tampoco le faltaba mucho.

Mírame – susurro en mi oído y hubiera sonreído si el placer no dominara mis facciones. Enfoque mi vista en él y fue todo lo que necesité. Tenía la frente perlada e sudor y unas pocas gotas corriendo en sus sienes, sus ojos brillaste y sus labios hinchados. Explote y lo traje conmigo

Me sentí completa.

Cayó sobre mí y lo abrasé suavemente. Me volvió a mirar y sonrió. Beso mis labios de forma dulce y sonreí.

No olvidaras esto? – pregunte mordiéndome el labio.

Me asegurare de que me lo recuerdes –mi sonrisa se hizo más grande – eres mía – sentencio y me acurruque en s pecho.

Solo tuya – respondí antes de caer en un profundo sueño


End file.
